Mills Apartment
Henry Mills' Apartment is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the sixth season. History }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Henry's apartment door number is 815,File:622ErHello.png a reference to Oceanic Airlines 815. Popular Culture *Weaver finds the Nancy Drew book The Secret of the Golden Pavilion in the apartment.File:702Book.png *The following titles can be seen on Henry's bookshelf:File:702Doll.png **''A Thin Dark Line'' by Tami Hoag **''Blessed Among Women'' by Arnold Michael (a bishop who founded the Madonna Ministry)https://www.madonnaministry.net/about-us/ **''The Structure of Freedom'' by Christian Bay **A book about the Boer War **''Spontaneous Healing'' by Andrew Weil **''Seawitch'' by Alistair MacLean **''H.M.S. Fidelity'' by Marcel Jullian **''A Deal Undone'' by Andrew Cohen **''Wild Boy'' by Jill Dawson **''Samaritan'' by Richard Price **''The Other Side of Love'' by Jacqueline Briskin **''Contemplating Adultery: The Secret Life of a Victorian Woman'' by Lotte and Joseph Hamburger (the latter was a Professor Emeritus of Political and Social Science at the Yale University)http://oll.libertyfund.org/people/joseph-hamburger *Henry has a volume of The American Peoples Encyclopedia in his bookshelf.File:714RobinHoodBook.png **When he was young, Henry had several volumes of The American Peoples Encyclopedia in his room.File:118CheckingOnHenry.png *Henry has a copy of the Marvel comic X-Factor Vol 1 #9 in his living room.File:714TillyUpsideDown.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *One of the letters on Henry's deskFile:701OpeningDesk.png is addressed to a obscured W. Walker in Willowdale, Ontario. The street name is Hollyberry Trail, which is indeed a street address in Willowdale.http://govdataca.com/corporation.php?id=6500625 *Three framed ship pictures are hanging on the walls.File:701LightOn.pngFile:702DeadEnd.png This is a reference to Henry's stepfather's ship, the Jolly Roger. **One of the pictures is the same prop painting that is behind the bar at Æsop's Tables in "A Wondrous Place".File:615AllDay.png The same painting, but with a different frame, can be seen in Emma's room at the inn in "The Thing You Love Most"File:102LookingAtFiles.png and Graham and Regina's room in "The Price of Gold".File:104SocksUnderTheBed.png and in Edwin's home in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episodes "Down the Rabbit Hole"File:W101AliceFatherShocked2.png and "Who's Alice".File:W106Edwin.png **The one below it can also be seen in the Storybrooke library in "Smash the Mirror"File:408WhichIGet.png and "Changelings".File:609BelleWakesUp.png *Henry has a collection of old vintage items,File:701WriteHarryPotter.png File:702IveMetHerBefore.png https://twitter.com/NatalieAbrams/status/903006898978414592 just like his father Neal has in his own apartment in "Broken". *A mushroom ornament sitting on Henry's shelfFile:702ExtremelyLoyalToMe.png is the same prop that was sitting on the shelf in Archie's office in previous seasons.File:102Devastating.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The corridor in the apartment building in "The Final Battle Part 2"File:622WalkingInHallway.png is a redressed version of the set used for the corridor inside the Storybrooke Town Hall.File:108Debate.png File:622EnteringTownHallCorridor.png *The Victorian Hotel in Vancouver doubles as the exterior of Henry's apartment building in "A Pirate's Life".File:702MillsApartment.png **This location also doubles as Veronique's in the Supergirl episode "For Good".https://moviemaps.org/images/160r *The restaurant where Rogers confronts Michael Griffiths in "The Garden of Forking Paths" is a redressed version of the set for Henry's apartment. Notice how the doors, which were changed for the restaurant, are in exactly the same spots for both locations,File:702SeeWhatICan.png File:703Yeah.png and the wall with the cut-out by the doors is the same, as is the alcove in the wall that runs parallel to one of the doors (Henry has a bookshelf in his).File:702SeeWhatICan.png File:703RogersSitsDown.png **The same set doubles as the interior of Eloise's house in "Secret Garden".Mills Apartment: File:701LostCinderella.png File:702EnteringApartment.png Eloise's House: File:711MyMother.png File:711DoorKnocking.png File:711RogersConfused.png Appearances References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations